The present invention relates to a fingernail polish, and more particularly to a fragrant fingernail polish, which has a delightful fragrance and, can be used as an ornamental coating for application to a variety of writing materials, personal items, electric and electronic appliances (telephones and cellular telephones).
Before going to the outside, every woman usually will use beauty products to make the skin, fingernails, hair and face beautiful, and perfume to spray over the skin for emitting a pleasant smell. Because perfume is volatile, the pleasant smell of perfume cannot last for long. Therefore, a woman may have to spray perfume daily or several times a day. Further, a variety of fingernail polishes are commercially available, however these fingernail polishes simply polish fingernails without emitting a pleasant smell.